Save It For The Bedroom
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - and an appearance from Lucy! 8x15 post-ep. Note the M rating.  "The slap he got to his chest didn't even diminish the laughs as Danny pictured the look on Flack's face when he realised that they'd taken his… advice… seriously."


**A/N: Yes CSI:NY. You make me happy with DL scenes. Overlooking the whole no Lindsay in the last scene but Fred's got that covered. **

**Alright, I need to offer a warning now. Although the beginning of this story is most definitely a K, the latter… well, it somewhat pushes even the M rating. I don't know what's gotten into Fred, but DL were having a good time in his mind either way. So, while I don't want to offend anyone (but really, DL smut? How would that even offend someone…) just be aware that the M rating is seriously M rated.**

**With regards to the story I posted last week with the promise of an addition... I don't know what happened I tried literally all week to write what I had envisioned, but Fred wasn't having any of it. I literally deleted the crap I had written about four times before giving up. I'm beginning to think now though he was saving it for this one here. I hope you guys like it and it isn't too much. It's been a while since I attempted any M rated stuff so... be nice to me! Please! :) **

**If you haven't seen it (for real, where have you been?) there is a picture on e! news re: Lucy. I don't want to spoil anything if you're spoiler free... but seriously go check it out. It'll be so worth it. trust me. **

**With that in mind, huge thank you to: Izzi Creo, Gigglesforcsi, LoveIsInTheAir4DL, Meggie, webdlfan, shipperheart, ILoveTheCubs, jodie, CTI-Jenn, MesserFamilyFan100, LoveShipper, juliab, dannylindsayfan, saderia, brendanakai and afrozenheart412. **

**So, on with the show. Remember. M rating. **

**And... go! **

* * *

><p>"Your hair is getting really long, honey." Lindsay smiled brightly down towards her daughter as she brushed Lucy's honey brown locks with her soft hairbrush. "I think I'm finally going to be able to braid it, just like you wanted me to."<p>

With big, blue eyes, Lucy turned to face her mother. "What, really?"

"Really," Lindsay nodded. "Shall we try?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically as she jumped up from her place on her bed and ran across the room to her collection of hair-ties. She grabbed a handful before running back towards her mother who sat, highly amused, on Lucy's bed.

"Here!" Lucy shoved the hair-ties towards her mother. "Here, Mommy."

Laughing at her daughter's enthusiasm, Lindsay stretched across the small bed and grabbed Lucy's pillow. She placed it on the floor in front of the bed before motioning for Lucy to sit down. "Sit there."

Plonking herself on the floor, Lucy smiled as she faced her mother. "Now what?"

"Well now you've gotta turn around, dork." Lindsay laughed. "I can't exactly braid your bangs, can I?"

"Oh yeah," Lucy blushed as she shuffled on her bottom so that she was facing away from Lindsay. "Will you do it just like I showed you? Can you do it like that? Will you do it? Will you?"

"Yesss!" Lindsay cried as she brushed through her daughter's long hair one last time. "Goodness me, yes I'll do it just like I showed you, yes I can do it like that and if you give me a chance Miss. Bossy Boots, I'll do it. So shush up and keep your head still."

Giggling to herself, Lucy sat up as straight as she could and tried to hold her head straight. After a few moments, her head began to droop and Lindsay continually pulled it back into position to enable her to do the French braid that Lucy had so desperately been dreaming of for months.

"Is it working?" Lucy asked softly as she felt her mother twist and braid her hair. "Is it?"

"You'll see in just a minute," Lindsay smiled as she saw the braid finally fitting through Lucy's soft hair.

They'd waited for months to be able to braid her hair like this. It was something they'd actually been working on together. Lindsay had always tried to keep the length of Lucy's hair to about her shoulders, just for ease in the morning. Neither of them had the time or patience to fuss with it, and it got tangled really easily; Lindsay hated the big, fat tears that rolled down her daughter's face every time she tried to drag a brush through it… but after they'd watched Tangled in the movie theatre, Lucy had been fixated on her hair being braided with flowers in, just like Rapuzel's. So Lindsay had made a deal with her daughter – if they could work on growing her hair so that they could braid it, just like Rapunzel's… Lucy had to promise that there wouldn't be the same dramatic tears every morning when it came to doing her hair for pre-school. And much to Lindsay's surprise, the very next day Lucy didn't even make a peep when Lindsay was dragging the brush through her daughter's hair while she shovelled down a banana. Multi-tasking _and _no tears? Result! Lindsay had remembered thinking.

It had taken them nearly four months to grow Lucy's hair to the length that it was now… but as Lindsay tied the braid with a hair-tie, all of their hard work had paid off. And she couldn't wait to see the look on her little girl's face when she saw the braid in her hair.

At the loss of her mother playing with her hair, Lucy's little voice piped up. "You done?"

"I am," Lindsay smiled at the mannerisms that her daughter had picked up from Danny. Although she looked more and more like Lindsay every day, there was no denying the fact that Lucy had Danny in her… through and through. She may have began to look like Lindsay on the surface, but underneath Lucy's angelic features… there was just another little New Yorker in the making.

"Let me see then!" She squealed as she jumped up. "Take a picture on your phone!"

"Okay, okay." She laughed as Lucy shoved Lindsay's phone towards her. "Alright, turn around honey."

Lucy turned quickly and stood straight and tall, Lindsay captured Lucy's new hairstyle on her phone and smiled at the image. "Alright, here we go… what do you think?"

Lucy turned around quickly and tried to grab the phone from her mother. Despite the excitement and some of the comments she'd already let go without scolding her daughter for, she wasn't about to let her snatch the phone away from her. "Um, no. You know we don't do that here. In fact, we don't do that anywhere. What do you need to say?"

"Sorry Mommy," Lucy frowned, "Could I see that, please?"

Nodding, Lindsay calmly passed her daughter the phone. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy gasped. "Mommy, I wub it!"

Lindsay smiled at the use of 'wub' – something Lucy had used throughout her toddler years, but now, even as she grew into herself and the little girl she was becoming, she still couldn't shake the word, wub. Something to which Lindsay secretly hoped she kept hold of for a few more years.

"Do you really like it?" Lindsay smiled.

"It's perfect! It's just like Rapunzel's!" Lucy stared in awe at the phone's image of her hair. "Mommy, I wub you! Thank you!"

"What are we thanking Mommy for?"

Both Lucy and Lindsay turned to face the voice that had come from the doorway with a big smile on the both of their faces.

"DADDY!" Lucy cried. She dropped Lindsay's phone and darted across her bedroom as she launched herself at her father. "Daddy! You're home."

"Hey baby," he laughed as he caught her and swept her up into his arms. "You miss me?"

"So much!" She cried as she snuggled against his neck, inhaling his scent. "Mommy braided my hair, Daddy. Can you see?"

"She did?" He gasped. "No way, let me see." He said as he held her away from him slightly. She turned her head so that he could see. With his free hand, he tugged on her little braid and smiled proudly at his wife. "Well, what do you know… all that hard work has paid off. You look beautiful, honey."

"I do?" Lucy blinked at him in awe. "Like Mommy?"

"Like Mommy." Danny smiled as he glanced towards his wife, who was reassembling her phone from when Lucy had dropped it to the floor. "You're both my beautiful princesses."

"Princesses?" Lucy gasped. "I'm a princess?"

"You know you are, goofball." Danny teased his daughter as he made his way into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed with a bounce next to Lindsay before sitting down himself. "So, now your hair is braided, what's our next family task?"

"Uhhh, I dunno." Lucy shrugged.

"We'll have to have a little think about that," Lindsay smiled. "In the mean time, I think it's time for bed for someone."

"Me?" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, I think so." Lindsay offered a smile towards her daughter. "Your water's on the counter. Can you go get it for Mommy?"

Lucy nodded and jumped up off the bed and ran out into the hallway towards their kitchen to grab her cup of water for bedtime.

"I haven't even said hello to you yet," Danny said as he closed the small distance between himself and his wife. "Hey baby."

"Hi," she smiled as she accepted the kiss he placed to her lips. "You're home late."

"I know, we got tied up with something."

"What?"

"Well… the video game."

"The video game?" Lindsay repeated with a teasing tone to her voice. "So while I was slaving away doing the laundry, making dinner and doing Lucy's homework with her… you were playing video games?"

Danny hung his head slightly and sighed. "Are you mad?"

She fell silent for a few seconds before turning to face him. She cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked his cheek softly with her thumb. "Nah, I'm not mad. Did they rag on you for sucking so bad?"

"Pretty much," Danny laughed as he turned his head slightly so that he could kiss Lindsay's fingers. "But when you think about what you throw at me when we play, I got off pretty lightly."

"I back!" Lucy smiled as she tottered into the room with her small cup of water. "I go potty too."

"Hang on one minute," Danny cleared his throat. "Since when do we talk like that? Babies talk like that, Luce. Are you a baby?"

"No!"

"Well then, talk properly." He said bluntly. "You know exactly how to talk now. Don't think you can fool us."

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes as she handed her mother her cup and climbed back up onto the bed. Just as she was about to manage, Danny scooped her up and threw her playfully to the top of her bed. "Get under the covers, goofball."

"Okayyy!" she sighed and drew out the word dramatically. "Hold your horses!"

Turning to face his wife with a smirk on his face, he rose his eyebrows. "Now where did she learn that?"

"Beats me," Lindsay shrugged as she avoided eye-contact and bent down to kiss Lucy's forehead, nose and lips, just like she did every night. "What did I tell you, huh?"

"Oh you're so busted, Mommy." Danny smirked as Lindsay moved away from their little girl. "Night baby," he whispered gently as he dropped a kiss to her forehead and rubbed it in just like he did every night. "Sleep tight, don't let those bed bugs get you tonight…"

"Dadddddy!" Lucy sighed. "Uncle Mac told me there weren't any bed bugs in my bed. Sheesh."

"Oh he did?" Danny smirked before he felt his wife's elbow connect with his ribs. "Ow! See, I think Uncle Mac's right… you know I'm just messing."

"'Cause you're a Messer." Lucy giggled.

"Alright goofball, go to sleep, k? Sweet dreams," Danny said as he moved to turn on her nightlight, illuminating the room with a pink hue.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy."

* * *

><p>After settling Lucy in bed, and Danny eating his dinner, Lindsay had blindfolded him and directed him towards the bedroom. There had been something on her mind that she'd wanted to try out with him for the longest time. When she finally got him into the bedroom, she settled him onto the edge of the bed and told him to wait there. He could hear their TV's on sound and he felt his heart race at what she was about to show him. It wasn't… it couldn't…. no, Lindsay definitely, definitely wasn't that type of person. He strained his ears to listen at what she was doing and he couldn't help but smile when he heard the theme of Halo being released through the speakers.<p>

"You're the biggest pain in my ass." He smirked as he pulled off the blind fold. "I was sat there thinkin' you were gonna give me this lap-dance or something. I thought we were in for a night of passion… not Adam's version of passion. Sheesh."

"Oh come on," Lindsay scoffed as she handed him a controller while he settled at the top of their bed. "You're seriously going to try and tell me that you didn't see this coming?"

"Well, I probably did..." he smirked. "But if I had the choice…"

"If you had the choice, we'd have a lock on that bedroom door and Lucy would be a regular visitor at your mother's house on our days off… that would be your choice."

"Damn right it would," Danny smirked as he connected to the game. "And don't even sit there and tell me you wouldn't fully engage."

"Oh I always engage," Lindsay smirked as she began blasting Danny's character. "And you know it."

* * *

><p>"Go left Danny, left!" Lindsay cried. "Your other left!"<p>

"I'm trying!" Danny cried as he frantically pressed all the buttons on his controller. "I'm not co-ordinated like this."

"Well get co-ordinated!" Lindsay cried. "We're losing!"

"No we're not!" he scowled.

"We will!" She implored. "If you don't sort this out, now!"

"Will you keep it down, Lucy's gonna be wondering what the fuck her loser parents are doing."

"Oooh, the language is coming out. You're stressed."

"I'm not stressed!" Danny defended himself. "I'm just getting passionate."

"Passionately stressed."

"I wouldn't give a shit if it was anyone else… but Adam? He's gonna tell everyone."

"Honey, everyone already knows that you suck at this." Lindsay smirked as she shot at Adam's character over the xbox live feed they had going. "Face it, you're not perfect at everything."

"Oh but you are?"

"You annihilated me when we went to the batting cages."

"And you had me running in circles on the tennis court…" Danny reminded her. "I know I'm not good at everything."

"Uh huh." She nodded as her full concentration went on the game in front of her.

Danny stopped playing for just a moment and smiled as he watched the lines of concentration crease Lindsay's face. Her determination had always fascinated him. She was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't give up without a fight… but this, this was pissing him off. He'd dealt with video games all day. His plan for their evening most certainly did not include playing video games with his goofy wife and their goofy co-worker. He'd left work to get away from it…. And he hadn't intended on bringing it home with him.

Deciding to make a bold move, he pressed the start button on his controller, giving him options. He then pressed the series of selections that ended their game… before Lindsay could even realise. When she did, and began protesting, he grabbed the TV remote and put it on standby. He then grabbed her controller, shoved it to the floor and made his move. In the middle of their bed, he moved quickly as he straddled her and pinned her underneath him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried.

"Getting your attention," he smirked as he began placing lingering kisses to Lindsay's neck. "Is it working?"

"You've got my attention," she smiled as she melted into his affections. While it hadn't been expected, Lindsay realised that _this _was exactly what she needed.

Her husband.

Biting her lip in anticipation, Lindsay decided that she'd sufficiently wasted enough of their night. Her fingers moved from his arms to the tight, green t-shirt that he'd been wearing throughout the day. She tugged it over his head and slung it across the room in haste. She had been lucky enough to have gathered up his wifebeater in the same, swift motion; leaving his chiselled torso on display for her to appreciate.

"Ugh," she whispered as she rolled them over so that she was now straddling him, pinning him to the mattress. "You don't age, you just get better."

"You can keep those kinda compliments comin'." He drawled as his fingers collected on the hem of her blouse. He, just like she had, pulled it over her head in one swift motion and cast it to the side. "I can't get enough of you."

"Shut up and kiss me," Lindsay demanded as she collided her lips with his frantically. In and amongst their kisses, their slacks and underwear were discarded quickly. With panting chests, Lindsay kissed her way down Danny's chest. Realising that he'd had enough. He grabbed Lindsay, and directed himself to her waiting entrance. He wasted no time in entering her and fully appreciated his wife's moans as he did so.

Licking her lips as he began slow and steady rhythm, Lindsay shook her head and pressed her index finger against his chin, effectively directing his eyes down to face her. "You have plenty of time to make love to me later. Right now, you know what I need."

Feeling his insides tighten at his wife and her instructions, Danny licked his lips and thanked the heavens for the woman he called his wife, lying underneath him. "God I love you," he said softly before hooking her legs up with his arms as he began a faster pace to their lovemaking.

The breath hitched in her throat every time she met Danny in their trusts together, and she knew that she wasn't far from oblivion. She arched towards him, with her lips effectively connecting with his. Although their pace was fast and frantic, their kisses together were sultry and slow and completely contradictory of how the rest of their bodies were responding to their passionate moment.

Danny could feel the beginnings of Lindsay's climax and he knew he had about fifteen seconds before she cried out in pleasure. He swallowed before he made his bold move. He wasn't sure how she was going to respond, but with the fire in the pit of his stomach, he knew there wasn't any stopping him now.

Just as Lindsay grabbed their sheets and was about to cry out, Danny pulled out of her and navigated his way towards her centre with a slightly different part of his body. He could see the mixture of pleasure and sheer confusion plastered across her face, but when his lips collided with her wet folds, he knew she realised exactly what was happening. His tongue lapped at her frantically, as he hoped that his actions made up for the lack of him inside of her, feeling her orgasm.

"Oh my god," She whispered, her voice physically unable to go any higher. She tightened her fists in the sheets and pulled them towards her as she arched from the bed. Using his free hand, Danny pushed her stomach back down towards the bed as he held her in place. "Danny, fuck. Oh my god."

It was then that he re-entered her in a quick, swift motion as he felt her orgasm at it's height. She merely whimpered as he began his thrusts again. Despite the loss of her voice, her hands untangled themselves from the sheet and she gripped onto Danny's arms tightly as she gnawed on his lips as an attempt to prevent her from screaming.

With Lindsay's reaction to his off the mark move, Danny felt the coil in his stomach snap and he spilled himself into her waiting centre with a moan.

He could feel Lindsay beneath him, desperate to catch her breath as he collapsed on top of her. Both of their chests were heaving from exertion and it took them a few moments before they were able to speak.

"How can I have gone from braiding my daughter's hair, to a full on psychotic gamer to having passionate sex with my husband in the same hour?" Lindsay implored.

Danny laughed as he brushed Lindsay's bangs from her forehead and pressed a soft kiss to the sweaty area before he extracted himself away from her. He moved towards their pillows and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. She followed, but he could tell she still wasn't fully back in the room with him.

"Earth to Montana?" he whispered as she snuggled into his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered as she hooked her leg over his, "I just… We've never… that… wow."

"I thought you were going to hit me when I pulled out."

"I was." She admitted. "But then how you… that's earned you some serious, serious brownie points, Mr. Messer."

"So that was a success?"

"I can't even begin to tell you." She said as she turned in her position slightly so she was tucked into his side even more so. "I don't even know how that happened."

"Well, I-"

"Not that," she slapped his chest playfully. "How we ended up like that."

"I decided that seein' you all worked up over the game was seriously doin' things to me… So I decided that I'd channel it into something more… purposeful."

"Well, that was definitely purposeful." Lindsay giggled. "Definitely, definitely purposeful."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them and Lindsay felt a little laugh bubble from Danny's chest.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," he smirked down at her as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"No seriously, what's funny?"

"I just thought… Flack's gonna wish he never told us to save it for the bedroom."

The slap he got to his chest didn't even diminish the laughs as Danny pictured the look on Flack's face when he realised that they'd taken his… advice… seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it. Hope you all enjoyed it. It's been a while since I've written anything like this, so like I said before, please go easy on me. <strong>

**Thanks for reading guys! :) **


End file.
